The mask
by Robincosplayer12
Summary: What if during the final battle with Asura, Kid never stood back up? What if he layed, motionless on the floor? Not breathing. How would the others react? especially his father.


This is my first published story, and I have no idea what possessed me to write this.

Warning: this contains character death

Chapter 1:

'a sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body'

They had finally defeated the Kishin, But Kid didn't get back up. After he was stabbed and went unconscious his lines of sanzu connected fully and his full power was released but he was still unconscious. He helped take Asura down so that he was normal sized again instead of his supersized self after eating Arachne's soul. When Maka had defeat Asura everyone of her friends had stood up and said something inspiring...everyone except kid. He didn't move he lay there crumpled up,bleeding, on the floor not moving. They knew he wasn't dead because Maka could still detect his soul but he had to have been hurt bad seeing as he didn't get up. Since he is a Grim Reaper he has fast healing but for some reason his wounds weren't closing up and he didn't stop bleeding. The others ran over to him and looked over his wounds. Trying to see what the damage was. He had many little cuts and bruises, just like everyone else, But he also had a hole right below his heart from where the Kishin had stabbed him.

Soul picked him up and they ran back to the now mobile death city. Kid was surprisingly light for a 15 year old but then again he is very thin. They all ran into the death room once they reached the academy.

"Professor Stein! we need your help!" Maka shouted as she ran in along with everyone else.

"whats the problem?" Stein asked and surprisingly he sounded actually concerned

"Its Kid, he was stabbed by Asura and now he won't wake up and his wounds aren't healing." she said sounding slightly hysterical. Stein's eyes along with everyone else's trailed over to Kid who was lying limp in Soul's arms. Before anyone could process what happened Lord Death was Infront of Soul Lifting Kid from his arms into his giant comical white hands. Even though Lord Death was still hurt from his battle with Asura he didn't care. all that mattered to him was his son. Lord Death rushed out of the Death room with Kid in his arms. Professor Stein, Nygus, Sid, Azusa, Spirit, Crona, Marie and all the other weapons and Meisters that were with Kid during the battle were running behind him trying to keep up. When they got to the infirmary Stein and Nygus got to work on helping Kid and Sid pushed everyone out of the room saying that they needed space to work.

two hours later

Stein and Nygus walked out of the infirmary both of them looked exhausted and Stein was covered in blood...Kid's blood. Tsubaki started crying and Blackstar laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maka started to cry as well and Soul gave her a hug but if you asked him later he would deny it. The Thompson sisters had been crying the whole time worried about the person that had saved their lives and changed everything for them but in a good way. Crona looked worried and was crying slightly as well. Marie was sobbing and Azusa was standing there looking kinda emotionless so was Sid and Lord death. Spirit was only crying and yelling over the fact that Soul was hugging Maka. As soon as Stein and Nygus came out of the Infirmary they all looked up with hope filled eyes. Stein looked away and so did Nygus. Everyone's faces had turned into looks of horror and sadness.

"Stein" Lord Death said in his deep scary voice instead of his silly happy voice. This had scared everyone and they looked over at Lord Death in shock and fright. His mask had turned into a very Dangerous and deadly one. "What happened to my son?" he asked slowly and calmly,still using the death voice. Which, to be honest, it was scary.

"We tried everything we could but his wounds are to bad and he is losing a lot of blood. For some reason his wounds aren't healing and i think it has something to do with the amount of power and strength he had used for that one hit and because of how powerful Asura was at the time." Stein had Sid ask the kids what had happened and they told him what had happened. After they finished telling Sid he went inside and told Stein in Nygus so they know what had happened. "As of now kid is still alive but we don't know how much longer that will be. He is awake now and he wants to see guys." everyone rushed to the door but Stein stopped them "be careful he's very weak and in a lot of pain so dont be too loud or ask him to many Questions." and with that being said he let everyone into the room.

they all stopped and looked at what lay before them. Kid was lying on one of the Beds that was in the infirmary. He didn't have his jacket or shirt on and his chest was heavily bandaged his stomach was bare. He was underneath the covers of the blanket which was pulled up to his waist and his golden eyes were half lidded. Everyone crowded around his bed. it was dead silent besides the sound of kids ragged breathing. no one knew what to say and were just looking at him. Lord death than did something no one was expecting. He walked up to Kids Right side and took off his mask. When his mask was removed his cloak disappeared along with his giant hands.

Standing in front of them now was a man that looked to be in his mid twenties (i'm being nice and letting him look young) he was wearing a business type suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. He had the same gold eyes as Kid and he had black hair, much like Kid he had the three lines of Sanzu only his were connected all the way. This was Lord Deaths human form, the only person that had ever seen it before was Kid when he was little but when Kid was about 6 Lord Death stopped going to Gallows Mansion and hanging out with Kid. He also stopped showing his true form to Kid and he ended up distancing himself from his own son. The reason was because he had to start paying more attention to his job as shinigami. Only now did he realize how bad of a father he was. Before Liz and Patty had entered his life, Kid was all alone. He didn't have a mother and his father was never there for him. The reason Lord Death was showing his human self was because of this realization, he feels horrible and his son is now dying. He is realizing how much of Kid's life he missed because he was 'too busy' to go home.

"H-hello father." Kid stuttered out with a weak smile.

"Hey Kid." Death responded with a sad smile, his eyes filled with tears. His voice was not like a cartoon and it was not deep and scary it was, for once a normal fatherly voice. He reached down and grabbed Kid's hand. "You'll be alright. I'm proud of you, you did good."

" T-thank you father, but why did you take off your mask? it's been forever since I've seen you without it."

"Kid i am sorry for never being there for you and I'm sorry that I left you alone for all those years." Death said as a couple of tears slid down his cheek.

"Father why are you saying this? What's going on?" Kid questioned his father not used to his father saying this kind of stuff. "I should be apologizing, because of me you got hurt and for that I am sorry."

" don't apologize Kid you did nothing wrong and I'm glad that I got hit not you. But the thing is, is your dying kid. During your battle with Asura you got hurt and your wounds aren't healing properly. I'm so sorry."

No had ever seen this side of Lord Death before. Liz decided to finally speak up and she looked at Kid as she was crying and holding on to her sister who, for once, was serious and sobbing at the same time.

"Hey Kid guess what. When you were unconscious you became symmetrical." She said with a watery smile. it was obvious she was trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't really working.

" I-I was?" He said with a small smile. This time Black star decided to step up and he even managed to say something nice. And he was quiet too.

"Yeah you were pretty awesome, your stripes had connected and you took out the Kishin it was pretty cool." He said with a big smile on his face even though there were tears in his eyes.

Kid closed his eyes with a smile. He opened them back up a minute later and looked at his dad. " hey dad?"

"What is it son." Death asked softly.

"I love you dad..." He said as he took his last breath and his eyes slipped closed, his body going limp. Everyone in the room started to cry, the ones that were crying before were sobbing now and the ones that were trying to fight back tears were crying as well. The only ones that weren't crying was Stein and Sid. Even Azusa was crying.

"I love you to son." Lord Death said even though a kid had taken his finale breathe.

Death The Kid was officially dead.

The end


End file.
